Son innocence
by White Assassin
Summary: Envy haïssait beaucoup de choses, mais il y en avait une qui, à présent, le rendait dingue : Pride. L'ombre de celui qui, un jour, avait été Edward Elric. Et notre palmier favori a de nombreuses raisons de le détester. / Pride!Edvy, Shônen-Ai, OS, TRADUCTION de l'espagnol de la fic "Su inocencia" de Biak Songkey.


**Su inocencia**

**Son innocence**

**Base **: FMA (BlueBird's Illusion)

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, pas plus que la fic qui est une traduction de l'espagnol de la fic « _Su inocencia_ » écrite par **Biak Songkey**.

**Genre** : Angst – Hurt/Comfort – Shônen-Ai (Edvy) – OS

**Résumé** : Envy haïssait beaucoup de choses, mais il y en avait une qui, à présent, le rendait dingue : Pride. L'ombre de celui qui, un jour, avait été Edward Elric. Et notre palmier favori a de nombreuses raisons de le détester.

**Note de la traductrice** : Normalement, ce n'était pas l'une des fics que j'étais censée poster en premières, mais... A cause des mes examens, j'ai dû revoir mon planning xp (tout est indiqué sur mon profil, cela dit, alors je ne m'étendrai pas sur la question u.u')

Un OS qui ne m'a pas trop demandé de travail côté traduction -juste une relecture attentive, puisque l'auteur a modifié après coups quelques petites choses pour que son histoire nous plaise encore plus ! :D-, et assez sympa à lire :) C'est si rare, les fics en espagnol Edvy... Alors une avec du Ed!Pride x Envy, pensez-vous ! x) En tout cas, l'auteur y décrit une relation entre ces deux homonculi assez intéressante, et avec des petits détails qui ne m'auraient jamais effleuré l'esprit x3 Bref c'est chouw, et on passe un bon moment pendant... Six pages ;D

Je précise que si l'histoire reprend la trame du jeu BBI, elle s'inspire aussi pas mal du premier anime. Voilà ! :3 Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**_ : Hello ! Voici un nouveau OS, mais cette fois... Un Envy x Ed !Pride ! Il est basé sur le jeux BBI (autrement dit, Father, c'est Hohenheim xD)_

* * *

Il y avait de nombreuses choses qui déplaisaient à Envy, comme les êtres humains, par exemple... Mais parmi toutes ces choses, il y en avait une qui, de loin, dépassait toutes les autres : son nom était Pride, et sans le moindre mal, il pouvait dire que c'était ce qu'il détestait le plus en ce monde...

Attentivement, il l'observa délirer sur son lit, gémissant et disant des idioties, comme il en avait toujours l'habitude à chaque fois que le prenaient ces « attaques » de souvenirs. Il savait parfaitement que tout était de sa faute, parce qu'il ne l'avait pas alimenté comme il en avait le devoir, devoir qui lui avait été imposé par Father lui-même. Il se fichait pas mal de le voir souffrir sous ses yeux, bien au contraire : chaque gémissement de douleur que le petit lançait lui paraissait la plus mélodieuse des douces voix qu'il avait pu entendre au cours de sa vie.

Appuyé contre le jambage de la porte et sans la moindre panique, il le contemplait sangloter entre les draps. Il était conscient qu'au début, c'était douloureux pour tout homonculus de se réveiller et de se rappeler sa vie humaine, puisque lui-même avait vécu -plusieurs siècles auparavant- ce tourment... Et ce fut pour cette même raison qu'il resta là sans rien faire : parce qu'il adorait le voir se tordre de douleur et pleurer de toutes ses forces... Exactement comme il vit pleurer, avant de mourir, l'être à partir duquel il fut créé. Ce serait, sans doute, un moment dont il se souviendrait toute son existence...

Mais comme tout, ce spectacle de souffrance devait prendre fin. Lentement, il se rapprocha du plus jeune, qui continuait d'agoniser, les yeux entrouverts et les bras levés, demandant l'aide que son frère lui refusait. Doucement, il s'approcha de lui, faisant retentir les Pierres Rouges à l'intérieur de sa vieille bourse. Un sourire maléfique peint sur le visage, il s'assit aux côtés du petit, et voulant faire durer le moment autant que possible, il plaça l'une des Pierres Rouges qu'il tenait entre ses mains sur les fines lèvres du plus jeune pour les redessiner avec, se délectant de l'agitation de celui-ci, qui voulait la manger. Il l'introduisit finalement avec force dans sa bouche, et plaqua sa main sur celle-ci pour ne pas qu'il la recrachât, et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'eût complètement avalée. Il fit de même pour chacune des pierres jusqu'à ce que la bourse fût vide, les gémissements de douleur du blond s'apaisant au fur et à mesure qu'ils les avalait.

Lorsqu'il vit qu'il dormait, il resta simplement là, l'observant et se demandant comment seraient les choses à présent qu'il était arrivé dans sa vie... Suite à une mort. Il secoua la tête et s'éloigna de ce corps avant que l'envie de le tuer mille fois à grand renfort de coups ne submergeât sa volonté, mais alors qu'il faisait un pas, il sentit la chaleur d'une main retenir la sienne; perplexe, il se tourna à nouveau vers le petit nouveau, remarquant que la main de celui-ci était fortement entrelacée avec la sienne. Comme il se fichait de le réveiller, il secoua violemment sa main pour la libérer de l'emprise qu'exerçait le petit homonculus sur celle-ci. Il s'arrêta au seuil de la porte, détaillant l'obscurité de cette chambre, dont le silence était brisé par la respiration lente et calme du blond, et murmura ensuite quelques mots incohérents qu'il n'entendit même pas lui-même, et préféra ne pas s'embourber davantage dans ses propres souvenirs. La seule chose qu'il savait était que depuis ce moment même, il avait commencé à le haïr...

« Pride... » murmura-t-il, en le distinguant dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Il ferma la porte et s'en alla sans prononcer un mot de plus que ce nom : le nom de celui qui, à partir de ce jour, deviendrait son tourment quotidien.

* * *

L'une des choses qui caractérisaient le plus Pride était sa curiosité insatiable à propos du monde qui l'entourait. Rapidement, cela n'étonna plus Envy, lorsqu'il entrait dans sa chambre, de le trouver sous le lit, nu face à la fenêtre ou caché dans l'un des meubles où il restait enfermé; seuls les appels à l'aide du petit lui permettaient de le trouver lorsqu'il n'avait plus d'idée quant au maudit endroit où il pouvait se trouver.

« _Et lorsqu'il sortira d'ici, se sera encore pire_ », se plaignait l'homonculus aux cheveux verts.

« Tu es dans l'armoire, chibi? » demanda-t-il, en ne le trouvant pas de suite ce jour-là.

Il y eut un silence.

« O-oui », bégaya le plus jeune.

Agacé, Envy marcha en direction de la dite armoire, prit la poignée et la tira à lui... Et la seconde qui suivit, il se prit en pleine tête une centaine de vieux vêtements, ainsi que le corps de Pride, qui tomba sur lui. En voyant tout ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, ce qui l'étonna le plus ne fut pas spécifiquement que le plus jeune fût resté enfermé, mais plutôt comment diable il avait réussi à se faufiler dans toute cette montagne de vêtements qui ne laissait pas un centimètre carré pour quoi que ce fût d'autre.

Après cette réflexion, il se rendit compte que Pride se trouvait sur lui, à moitié inconscient -il était probablement mort suite à une asphyxie ou quelque chose du genre-, ce qui était loin d'être agréable pour le plus âgé, qui n'appréciait que trop peu de se retrouver écrabouillé sous son poids : ses vêtements si courts laissaient voir sa peau claire, couvertes de marques rouges se croisant les unes les autres... Et son corps... Le même que le sien...

Il le releva avec précaution, prenant garde à ce qu'il ne lui retombât pas dessus... Ce petit... Même homonculus, il continuait de lui poser des problèmes.

« Pride... » Il le laissa sur le lit, espérant qu'il revînt vite à la vie comme il devait le faire. Il soupira un peu, pensant aux possibles punitions qu'il lui donnerait pour avoir mis une telle pagaille. « Par quoi commencer? » demanda-t-il d'un ton cynique. « Te frapper en pleine tête jusqu'à t'en faire vomir? Te râper le visage contre le mur? Ou peut-être... Planter un millier de couteaux dans ta peau ? » Il éclata d'un rire sadique, cherchant quel serait le meilleur moyen de le faire souffrir pour que ses yeux cessent d'arborer cette lueur de curiosité...

_**Il le haïssait...**_

Il détestait que chaque matin, en lui apportant de quoi manger, il le regardât avec ces yeux pleins de doutes... Devinant les prochains « Pourquoi? » qu'il lui poserait ce matin. Il détestait de tout son être cet index qui se posait sur la commissure de ses lèvres, et comment sa tête s'inclinait légèrement chaque fois qu'il terminait de poser une question... Il détestait ces yeux si doux qui lui souriaient comme un petit frère à son aîné...

_**Il le haïssait...**_

Il détestait que, à chaque fois qu'il s'en allait, il lui dît un « Bonne nuit, grand frère » après des heures et des heures au cours desquelles il lui avait répété de ne pas l'appeler ainsi, qu'ils n'appartenaient pas à la même famille ou quoi que ce fût de ce genre là; la seule chose qui les unissait était une vie immortelle qu'ils se voyaient obligés de partager pour accomplir un objectif qui ne convaincrait jamais l'androgyne aux cheveux verts.

Il se rappelait encore lorsqu'il le lui avait expliqué :

_« Alors, si nous obtenons la Pierre Philosophale, nous deviendrons humains? » demanda-t-il, d'une façon tendre et adorable, pareille à celle d'un nouveau-né, qui donnerait envie à n'importe qui de le serrer dans ses bras, mais qui, chez Envy, ne provoquait que nausée et envie de lui envoyer une gifle pour effacer ce visage d'idiot..._

_« Oui », lui répondit-il, ramassant les restes de la nourriture humaine qu'il lui avait fait goûter ce jour, pour qu'il s'habituât à ce type d'aliments qu'il devrait manger s'il était chargé d'une certaine mission que lui, redoutait : s'infiltrer dans l'armée pour remplacer Edward Elric, par exemple._

_« Ce serait génial d'être humain... » commenta Pride._

_Envy fronça les sourcils._

_« Moi, je ne crois pas que ce soit génial d'être l'un de ces pathétiques humains. » Il serra les poings, se rappelant de certaines choses qu'il préféra garder pour lui-même._

_« Pourquoi »?_

_« Et une autre question stupide », pensa Envy tandis qu'il se décollait du sol contre lequel il se reposait._

_« Parce que je ne veux pas être humain, pigé? » lui expliqua-t-il, donnant une tape sur la tête de Pride, dont les yeux le fixaient étrangement._

_« Si mon grand frère Envy ne veut pas être humain, alors moi non plus, je ne veux pas », dit-il, avant qu'Envy ne quittât la chambre suite au commentaire du plus jeune, il se tourna vers lui._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?_

_- Moi non plus, ça ne m'intéresse pas d'être humain, si je suis loin de toi, grand frère. » Ses yeux le fixèrent comme ceux d'un petit enfant qui n'aurait pas eu plus de cinq ans, ce qui était bien loin de l'âge qu'il avait en réalité. « La vie humaine n'a pas de sens si tu n'es pas à mes côtés... »_

_**Il le haïssait...**_

_Ce stupide gamin lui avait fait ressentir un élan de tendresse qui parvint à le dégoûter profondément._

_« Tais-toi, idiot », lui dit-il, fermant la porte derrière lui._

A nouveau, il contempla le visage endormi du plus jeune, appuyant sa tête sur le matelas, tandis qu'il demeurait assis sur le sol. Il souffla sur une mèche verte qui s'était mise en travers de son visage, tandis qu'il regardait du coin de l'œil Pride dormir tranquillement. Le blond avait déjà commencé à respirer lentement, un peu difficilement, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne tarderait pas à se réveiller.

Envy ne savait même pas pourquoi il demeurait là, à veiller sur son sommeil : cela faisait déjà bien longtemps qu'il aurait dû quitter cette pièce. Même si ailleurs, au-dehors, il n'y avait rien de plus intéressant à faire... Depuis qu'Edward, le « petit alchimiste », avait cessé d'exister, les journées étaient devenues vides... Et les choses ne paraissaient pas avoir la même importance qu'auparavant : il ne passait plus ses jours à mettre au point un plan pour rendre la vie impossible à ce gamin aux cheveux d'or, il n'y avait plus, non plus, personne qu'il aimait tant torturer que lui. Il ne verrait plus jamais ses yeux, couleur or, brillants de détermination pour atteindre un rêve.

Un rêve qui s'était désintégré lorsqu'il avait fermé les yeux pour la dernière fois...

Il se découvrit lui-même en train de caresser les fines mèches de la chevelure de Pride. Il ne savait pas quand est-ce que la mort de cet alchimiste l'avait mené à être dans un tel état. Il ne savait pas comment diable ce nabot était devenu le cœur de tous ses regrets et désirs sadiques, qui se voyaient immédiatement satisfaits quand ils se battaient tous les deux. Jamais il ne l'avait avoué, et encore moins l'avait-il accepté : il désirait caresser la peau de son rival, mordre ses lèvres... Et le faire sien, sien exactement comme il l'avait fait avec ces gens stupides avec lesquels il couchait, c'était tout.

Edward était son vice, son obsession...

Mais il n'était plus là : et le pire, c'était qu'il était celui qui l'avait assassiné... Comme il s'en repentait à présent! S'il avait su se résoudre à l'idée qu'il le désirait pour jouer avec lui chaque nuit de son existence, il ne l'aurait pas éliminé. S'il avait su que ce qui résulterait de cette mort serait la « Chose » qui se tenait face à lui...

Bon sang... Bien sûr que l'idée de mettre un terme à sa vie ne lui aurait même pas effleuré l'esprit! Il baissa les yeux au sol, se mordant la lèvre inférieure et serrant les poings sous le coup de l'impuissance.

En regardant Pride, il regrettait terriblement Edward : le voir dormir à présent lui rappelait tant la dernière image qu'il avait eue d'Ed lorsqu'il l'avait quitté... Il le haïssait. Pour de nombreuses personnes, cet homonculus pourrait être Edward Elric lui-même même s'ils savaient qu'il ne l'était pas. Mais lui, il voyait bien à quel point ils étaient différents tous les deux, trop distincts l'un de l'autre pour être le même : Pride avait les cheveux lâchés, ce qui faisait davantage ressortir ses yeux vides couleur or, sable, dorés. De quelle couleur étaient-ils, en vérité? Quelques fois, ils lui paraissaient refléter le sable, à perte de vue, sur la plage; d'autres fois, leur douce couleur miel reflétait son innocence, et d'autres, ils étaient seulement... Ils étaient couleur or, baignés dans une tristesse que lui seul pouvait voir.

Pauvre Pride...

Edward était bien plus que tout cela : il était simplement Ed, et le seul souci était qu'il ressemblait à ce bâtard de Père qu'ils avaient tous deux en commun... Mais ce détail mis à part, personne ne lui ressemblait.

Pride n'était rien d'autre que l'ombre de celui qui, un jour, fut Edward Elric.

Puis une idée malicieuse lui traversa l'esprit. De l'une de ses mains, il caressa le ventre découvert du petit, le retraçant de haut en bas, jouant avec son nombril, le bout de ses doigts suivant la trame de chacun des tatouages rouges de cette zone. Pride rit dans son sommeil, et cela n'eut pour effet que d'augmenter davantage son envie de profiter de lui. De son autre main, il caressa le bras droit du plus jeune, qui laissa à nouveau entendre ce rire.

**Il le haïssait**... Il haïssait ce petit rire angélique qui le faisait douter de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire par la suite.

Lentement, sa main se risqua à explorer davantage ce corps endormi, se glissant sous le haut noir qui couvrait son torse, pour parcourir complètement ce dernier, rencontrant finalement les mamelons du garçon toujours endormi.

« Il se réveillera bientôt », pensa-t-il, malicieux, descendant ses mains jusqu'à atteindre les cuisses qu'il désirait s'approprier complètement : bien dessinées et attirantes. Avec sa langue humide, il commença à lécher le ventre du plus jeune, le mordant par endroits et en suçant d'autres. Il ne se rendit pas compte à quel point il se trouvait au-dessus du corps de Pride -il s'étonna juste véritablement que celui-ci ne se réveillât pas sous les caresses et les morsures-. Concentrant son poids sur ses coudes et ses genoux pour ne pas aplatir celui qui se trouvait sous lui... Ses mains s'approprièrent ses bras, son dos et ses jambes, les parcourant d'une manière effrénée, qui dénotait son désir puissant de le posséder.

Soudain, le blond ouvrit les yeux, horrifié face à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux à présent clairs : Envy qui caressait son corps d'une manière que nous ne pourrions qualifier de tendre... Et ces morsures commençaient finalement à lui faire mal.

« Envy, qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

En l'entendant, l'homonculus aux yeux violets sourit, satisfait, observant l'expression épouvantée qu'il avait arborée dès qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était sur lui. Malicieux, il se rapprocha de son visage, où les appétissantes lèvres de Pride le suppliaient de les toucher. Lentement, il commença à les effleurer, mais sa rage et son désir crûrent encore et il s'empara complètement de celles-ci, mordant la lèvre inférieure de son vis-à-vis tandis que sa langue explorait la bouche humide de cet homonculus qu'il haïssait tant.

« En-vy... » Les joues de Pride avaient pris une couleur carmine, et, bégayant son nom, il le prit par les épaules pour l'écarter, tout d'abord avec douceur, mais en voyant que cela n'était d'aucune utilité, et face au corps excité de son frère aîné, il n'eut d'autre choix que de le repousser avec plus de force. « Ça suffit! » lui ordonna-t-il, l'envoyant valser hors du lit. Le blond aux yeux d'or craignit avoir utilisé trop de cette force incroyable qu'il possédait.

Envy demeura quelques instants au sol, le regard bas et le corps appuyé contre le mur. Pride s'apprêtait à s'excuser pour l'avoir repoussé de cette façon, se relevant jusqu'à se retrouver assis; mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer un mot, l'androgyne aux cheveux verts commença à rire comme un psychopathe.

« Tu es intelligent, Pride... » Il se leva, se dirigeant à nouveau jusqu'au lit, sur lequel il grimpa, pour se jeter à nouveau sur le plus jeune et l'entourer de ses bras au niveau de la taille, l'attirant jusqu'à lui. « …. Et tu es si haïssable à la fois... » De sa main droite, Envy prit le menton de Pride, immobile et en état de choc après avoir entendu ces paroles; il l'attira à lui à nouveau, et s'appropria ses lèvres, introduisant son insatiable langue dans sa bouche, avec laquelle il explora chaque recoin de cette dernière, ses dents, et essaya même de faire bouger sa compagne endormie pour qu'elles puissent jouer toutes deux ensemble dans cet espace si délicieux. Le fichu manque d'air qui en résulta les força à se séparer à nouveau, même si cette distance qui existaient entre eux à présent ne plût aucunement à l'homonculus aux cheveux verts.

« Pourquoi? » Les yeux curieux de Pride avaient soudainement délaissé cette lueur de curiosité avec laquelle il pensait qu'il le regarderait après tout cela. Avec des yeux étonnés, légèrement humides à cause des larmes, celui aux cheveux blonds ne put rien faire de plus que baisser le regard, étreignant un oreiller sans comprendre le comportement du plus âgé.

« _Question stupide, comme toujour_s ». Envy soupira puis, avec un sourire cynique, lui répondit :

« Tu ne voudrais pas être un bon petit frère? » lui demanda-t-il. Le blond acquiesça d'un signe de tête sans mot dire, et en s'accrochant davantage à l'oreiller. « Eh bien ça, c'est ce que font les bons petits frères : se laisser tripoter par les plus grands, tu piges? » mentit-il cyniquement. Il dut faire un effort énorme pour contenir son rire lorsque Pride le regarda droit dans les yeux, essayant de comprendre.

« Vraiment? »

« Oui, vraiment. »

Lorsqu'il sortirait d'ici, il rirait comme jamais il ne l'avait fait de sa vie : Innocent. Ingénu.

Timidement, le blond laissa de côté son oreiller, les yeux baissés, les levant légèrement juste un instant pour pouvoir regarder Envy. Il approcha sa main du torse de l'androgyne aux cheveux verts, la faisant grimper jusque dans son cou. L'homonculus aux yeux améthystes ne savait pas d'où il avait tiré tant de patience pour laisser son compagnon aux yeux couleur miel le toucher, sans pour autant que l'envie de lui sauter dessus et de le violer ne le submergeât. Pride frôla du bout de ses doigts la commissure de ses lèvres, puis -avec une innocence incroyable- l'embrassa lentement et doucement. Il le haït aussi pour cela, mais d'une certaine façon, ce contact lui fit plaisir.

« Je t'aime », lui dit-il en se séparant de lui. Surpris, Envy ouvrit de grands yeux. Il l'aimait réellement ? Pour de vrai? Pauvre gamin naïf : il voulut lui rire au nez, le frapper pour être si... Si comme ça! Et le violer, aussi, pour lui faire comprendre de la pire des façons qu'il ne voudrait pas jouer à ce jeu de bébés avec lui... Mais même en pensant cela, il ne put que le blottir contre son torse, pour caresser sa petite tête, puis jouer avec ses cheveux.

Il ne lui répondit plus, et décida simplement -pour l'instant- de continuer son jeu : il gagnerait bientôt en maturité et tout serait bien plus intéressant.

Il le haïssait : il haïssait ses yeux doux lorsqu'il le regardait, il haïssait cette chevelure qui lui donnait cet aspect si angélique, il haïssait sa ressemblance avec Edward, il haïssait cette innocence, il haïssait cette manière d'être, il haïssait ce corps si désirable qu'il possédait...

Et par dessus tout...

… Il le haïssait parce qu'il savait que sans lui, il n'aurait pas de raison d'exister...

**FIN**

* * *

Bieeen, j'ai mis en scène un Pride très « innocent » xD Mais pour cette fois, je laisserai comme ça n.n De ce fait, si jamais j'ai l'envie d'écrire un autre Ed !Pride x Envy, je ne lui donnerai pas cet aspect si « innocent ».

_**Biak Songkey**_

* * *

Traduction : _White Assassin_


End file.
